


sunlight

by simplyclockwork



Series: natural progression [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, POV John Watson, Series, Slow Burn, Soft John Watson, lazy afternoons, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: “we’re sleepily making out on my bed in the late afternoon.you fall asleep on my chest, holding my hand.you look gorgeous when the sunlight hits you.”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: natural progression [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet 20 in a series of short fics I'm planning to write based on posts from the tumblr account affectionatesuggestion
> 
> The series will follow a progression into an established Johnlock relationship

After a long day at the morgue—spent analyzing the effect of fire on fingerprints after rigor mortis—Sherlock trudged up the stairs of 221B with a crick in his neck and exhaustion heavy on his shoulders. He looked around the flat; found it empty, cold and quiet. Concluding that John must be out, Sherlock dragged his feet down the hall, stepping into his bedroom to drop onto the bed. Still wrapped in his jacket, he tore off his scarf; tossed it to the floor and splayed across the rumpled blankets. His eyes slowly closed, and he faded into his head, then gradually into an almost dead sleep.

When John came home an hour later, he eyed Sherlock’s shoes in the hallway and frowned at the silence from above. Climbing the steps, he paused in the sitting room, noting the absence of a long-limbed man draped over the furniture. Stopping in the kitchen to settle a shopping bag of tea, dried cereal and bread on the table, he stretched; popped soreness from his back and sighed.

Making his way down the hall, he poked his head into Sherlock’s room; found the detective with his arms akimbo on the mattress, face turned to the door with closed eyes and a slightly open mouth. A soft snore slipped from his lips, and dark hair fell over his smooth forehead to tangle against his cheek, curls crushed under his head in a wild mass.

Unable to contain a snort, John stifled the sound behind his hand. Moving quietly, he stepped into the room; paused at the edge of the bed and looked down at the man sleeping in a long coat and a carelessly rumpled dress shirt.

A warm tug pulled at his heart and John’s lips curved in a slight smile as Sherlock mumbled in his sleep. Intrigued, John knelt, bringing his ear close to the other man’s mouth.

“Stop watching me sleep, John.” The detective muttered, and John’s head whipped around to find himself pinned by pale eyes.

“No?” John replied, voice warm and pitched low. “What should I be doing instead?”

Sherlock smirked; yawned and stretched his arms like a cat waking from a nap. “Mmm, join me?” He murmured, the usually heavy baritone rumbling and soft with the edges of sleep.

Smiling, John knelt on the edge of the bed, leaning over the man lying on the sheets. Sherlock reached up; curled his fingers along the back of John’s neck and pulled him down across his body. Eyes widening, John found himself with a face full of warm skin and long neck. As he rearranged himself, sprawling across Sherlock’s warm, wool-clad chest, the detective curled long fingers over his cheek; tilted John’s head up and brought their mouths together.

Sinking into the kiss, into the heat of Sherlock’s body and the willing, pliable brush of his lips, John’s eye fluttered closed. He slid his hands over sharp cheekbones; sank fingers into soft, mussed curls and swept his tongue along the detective’s full bottom lip. Sherlock’s chest rumbled as he hummed his appreciation, hands moving under John’s jumper to touch skin and old scars.

When John leaned his head back moments later, panting quietly, Sherlock darted forward; pushed John onto his back and nipped at the other man’s neck, mouth wanting and lips sucking at pulse points. John groaned, a soft noise that brought Sherlock almost immediately back to his mouth, tongues tangling and teeth clicking with aggressive enthusiasm.

Gradually, the kisses gentled; grew softer and delicate as sunlight slotted through the window and across the bed. Sherlock’s heavy mouth mellowed, and he dropped light kisses along John’s jaw and face; over his neck and the curve of collar bones that Sherlock could only just reach if he pushed the neckline of his jumper down. At some point, the heavy woolen jacket had been removed and tossed aside, and Sherlock’s dress shirt was carelessly wrinkled, the top two buttons undone.

John looked at him with eyes bordering on reverent, and he brushed warm hands through mussed curls with tenderness in his fingers.

“Gorgeous.” He murmured, and when he leaned forward to press gentle lips to Sherlock’s, the detective’s eyes slid shut. As their lips parted, he tilted forward and pillowed his face against John’s neck, humming as the army man carded his fingers slowly through thick hair.

John listened as Sherlock’s breathing slowed and felt the heaviness of a body slipping into sleep. One of Sherlock’s hands twined with his, resting on the sheets beside their relaxed forms. John’s eyes swept over the length of the man sprawled across his chest; was struck by the serenity of a face so often caught in a dark glare; a sardonic sneer; a guarded look.

With sunlight painting lines of gold across Sherlock’s face, John brushed his fingertips along Sherlock’s cheek and thought that he might be the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, can't believe this is #20 in this series! Still quite a way to go (yes, I have a plan for this 😉 ). Thanks to everyone who is reading along as I write these soft, sappy little moments, it means so much!


End file.
